Gone
by gabyxbieber
Summary: Based on the song 'My Immortal', A one-shot.BxE.Edward decides to go back to Forks, but what he finds is not exacly what he expects.PLEASE READ! My first one-shot!
1. Gone

**Hey everyone! So I'm back, and this time with a one-shot. I was listening to this song by Evanescence called 'My Immortal'. It totally made me cry and I got an idea for a short story. Hope you like it. This is just a one-shot. A section of this story is just gonna be a repeat of New Moon when Edward is saying goodbye in his P.O.V. So if you want you can just skip that part, it's kind of long. Oh and **_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! **_**S.M does and she's awesome for that!! Now here is the story!!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Gone (E.P.O.V)**_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

This can't be happening. This must be just a nightmare. I told myself, but of course it wasn't a nightmare. I can't sleep.

It was about a week ago that I decided I was going back to Bella. I was tired of trying to live without her. It just hurt to much.

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seen to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I had left Bella about four months ago. I had to. I didn't want to, and it pained me to even think about leaving her. But I wanted to keep her safe. So I left.

'_Bella, we're leaving.' _I remember telling her. We were in the forest but not to deep in, I could still see her house.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I remembered that day.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have_

_All of me_

**Flashback:**

"Bella we're leaving." I told her. She took a deep breath. It surprised me that she looked clam.

"Why now? Another year-" I cut her off. She misunderstood, she thought she was coming with us.

"Bella, it's time." I said. "How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over regardless." I told her, hoping she would understand.

She looked completely confused. I saw her trying to figure this out. She stared at me as to figure out what I meant and I stared back, coldly, I might add. I didn't want to look so mean but I had to. I saw my words slowly sin in to her head.

"When you say _we_-" she whispered.

"I meant my family and myself." I said each word separate and distinct. She shook her head slowly back and fourth, as if to clear it. I waited for her patiently. A couple minutes passed before she could speak again.

"Okay," She breathed. "I'll come with you." Okay new, plan.

"You can't, Bella." I said quickly. "Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me." She said with her stubborn face on. I mentally groaned. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." I said, trying to make it clear that I was dangerous. She didn't budge.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, sounding broken. My heart broke at the sound of her voice. I just wanted to pull her into my arms and comfort her and tell her I was here. But I controlled myself and kept my expression blank as she continued. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you." I said, sounding grim. She exploded then.

"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She shouted. I winced internally.

"You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected." I agreed.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you." I interrupted.

This time she shouted, furious, but she somehow still sounded like she was begging. "_No! _This is about my soul, isn't it?! Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward! I don't care! You can have my soul! I don't want it without you - It's yours already!" She looked in the verge of tears but she didn't cry. I took a long, deep breath as I stared at the ground. I didn't want to do this. It's going to rip me apart. But it's the only way to get her to let me leave. I grimaced a bit. Then I composed myself and looked up at her.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I spoke slowly. I watched as she understood what I was saying.

"You…Don't…Want me?" she asked a bit confused. I didn't like the way those words sounded together.

"No." I said simply.

**End.**

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

I reopened my eyes and tried to shake those painful memories away. We left and I never saw her again. I was a mess for several months. I tried to distract myself by tracking Victoria. Turns out I'm not really good at it.

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seam to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

When I finally decided to go back to Bella, I told my family. They looked glad I was going back, but I saw sympathy in their eyes. I tried reading their minds but they blocked me.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

When I told Alice she didn't even smile. She looked sad. I tried to ignore them and took the first plane to Forks.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

When I landed I hurried to Bella's house, happy that I was going to see her again.

**Flashback:**

I was so glad I was back. I got out of the taxi and paid the man, then I hurried up the steps of her house.

_Bella._

I was going to see Bella again! I knocked on the door impatiently. I heard footsteps inside the house coming to the door.

_Who the hell is at the door at this time! _I heard Charlie's thoughts. The door opened and the poked his head out.

His eyes, already red and puffy, widened. Had he been crying?

"Hey, Chief Swan." I greeted.

"Edward?" He gasped.

**End.**

My poor Bella. Why was I so stupid? This wouldn't of happened if I would've stayed!

**Flashback:**

I stood there, in the middle of the cemetery, in front of Bella's stone. No, no, no, no, no. Why her? What did she do to deserve this? I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Why!" I shouted. This couldn't be happening. This has to be some kind of sick joke. I was hoping Bella would come out jumping shouting "Gotcha!" in my face.

But of course, nothing changed.

I sobbed again

**End.**

Charlie had told me she jumped off a cliff in La Push and when a guy named, Jacob Black, went in and brought her out, she was already dead.

My Bella.

Dead.

I was currently in Volterra, seeking my death. I had asked Aro to kill me but he refused. So now I was here, standing shirtless in the sunlight. All the humans around me gasped. I saw about three vampires coming at me. The last thing I saw was Alice running to me, yelling, "No Edward!" I smiled sadly at her, before whispering to myself,

"I love you Bella, I'm coming for you." Then everything went black.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

**Afterwards:**

I was in this place, I didn't know where. I looked around me all I saw was white.

Where am I?

Then I heard it. Someone calling my name.

"Edward." I looked around and spotted her. My angel, running to me. "Edward!" I smiled and she crashed into me.

"Bella." I sighed into her hair. My arms wrapped around her.

"You came." She whispered. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course." I said and crashed my lips to hers. When I pulled away I whispered to her,

"I love you." She beamed up at me.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again glad to have her back in my arms. And this time I wasn't letting go.

**The End**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So?? What did you think? It was my first one-shot. Was it good? I cried while writing this and listening to the song. Which, by the way, is called 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I know I said this already but just in case you missed it. :D REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone. So I wanted to thank those who reviewed this story. I just wanted to ask you guys if you think I should make this one-shot into a full story. Of course it wont be too long just about ten or fifteen chapters, but I wanted to know what you guys think.**

**Just PM me or review telling me if you think I should make this one shot into a story. **

**~Vampsvswolves**

**(Check out my other stories:**

'**Invisible'**

'**Here With Me'**

'**East Coast Academy 101')**


End file.
